Ardor
by JenWright
Summary: Después del final del Capitolio, Peeta y Katniss viven como una pareja normal. Ambos tienen deseos, pero son demasiado temerosos como para expresarlos. El calor solo da más calor. ¿Qué ocurrirá una de las noches más calurosas del verano en el Distrito 12?
1. Una noche caliente

**¡Hey! (;**

**Este es el primer fanfic que publico aquí y estoy acojonada.**

**Lemmon, por supuesto, es mi especialidad.**

**Espero que os guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.**

**Un beso :3**

* * *

**Ardor**

Estaba caliente. Realmente caliente. _Jodidamente_ caliente.

No sabía la temperatura exacta que había en el cuarto. Tampoco me interesaba.

Mi cuerpo estaba pegajoso por mi propio sudor y tal vez un poco del de Peeta. Recorrí la cama con mis manos, en su busca.

Mi Peeta.

Palpé su brazo, y no sé si era debido al sudor que lo empapaba o a lo caliente que yo ya me encontraba, pero su musculatura me resultó... excitante. Me obligué mentalmente a dejar de pensar eso y, como la oscuridad me impedía ver si se encontraba despierto, simplemente localicé sus labios, y le besé.

Sus labios calientes, suaves, me devolvieron el beso, confirmando que él ya estaba despierto.

–Hace demasiado calor para dormir –lloriqueé–. Estoy demasiado acalorada.

–Yo también, preciosa –dijo él con una voz endemoniadamente sexy.

Un momento.

¿He pensado que su voz es sexy? Bueno, sinceramente, todo en él es atractivo... Su mandíbula, sus ojos azules, sus brazos, su sonrisa... Definitivamente, Peeta era sexy.

Ante ese pensamiento me vi obligada a apartar la mirada de sus ojos, con las mejillas rojas por el rubor. Peeta seguramente pensaría que era por el calor. Menos mal.

–Abriré las ventanas, a ver si así esto se enfría y puedes dormir un rato. Pareces cansada –su voz seguía siendo tan atractiva como antes. ¿Lo estaba haciendo conscientemente?

Peeta y yo manteníamos una muy buena relación. Nos queríamos, nos amábamos (aunque yo no lo dijera a menudo, él lo sabía), nos besábamos y nos consolábamos el uno al otro cuando las pesadillas nos envolvían. Pero nunca había sido nada... sexual.

A veces, los besos se volvían más y más apasionados y sus manos acariciaban mi trasero o mis piernas, mientras que las mías se entretenían en su pecho.

Pero él nunca empujó los límites, él nunca intentó nada.

Él siempre es un caballero, ante todo.

Me pregunté si él había tenido alguna experiencia sexual antes. Los celos traspasaron por la sangre de mis venas con solo imaginarlo haciendo el amor con otra mujer.

–Katniss –él susurró. Su voz seguía siendo ronca, sexy– ¿En qué estas pensando? Pareces preocupada. ¿Estas bien?

Oh, mi Peeta.

Él siempre se preocupaba por mi, para que estuviera feliz y cómoda. Asentí levemente con la cabeza, y en respuesta, él me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada y se levantó de la cama para abrir las ventanas.

Dios Santo, que espalda.

Podía notar como los músculos se le contraían al abrir las ventanas, y el deseo de tocarlo se incrementó.

También me había fijado en sus manos. Eran grandes, y siempre estaban suaves y calentitas cuando hacía pan.

Definitivamente no me equivocaba; todo en Peeta Mellark es sexy.

Me mordí el labio y no pude evitar preguntar.

–Tengo una pregunta –susurré con voz tímida.

_Demonios, _pensé. _No eres así de tímida para pensar en lo sexy que es, ¿eh, Katniss?_

–Bien, dispara –dijo con calma, echándose de nuevo a mi lado en la cama.

La habitación solo estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna, que ahora entraba por los grandes ventanales, y que ahora me ayudaba a ver detenidamente su rostro. Eso no ayudó a mis nervios.

–Eres virgen, ¿real o no? –murmuré con voz torpe.

–Real. Y tu, pequeña, ¿real o no real?

Ese era uno de esos momentos en los que lamentaba no ser como Peeta, capaz de hablar de algo y tener las palabras perfectas para decir lo que quiero decir.

–Real. Nunca he estado con nadie... de ningún modo –admití.

–Bien –soltó. Lo miré perpleja –Solamente no me gustaría pensar que algún tipo te ha tocado como yo deseo tocarte –explicó.

–Espera, espera. ¿Has dicho que no te gustaría que nadie me tocara como tu _deseas_ tocarme?

Él se ruborizó con furia.

–Yo no quise decir eso... –dijo rápidamente.

Lo miré directamente a los ojos, como tantas veces lo hice, pero ahora de una manera completamente distinta.

Sexo.

Quiero tener sexo con Peeta.

Y esa afirmación tan clara en mi cabeza hizo que una ola de confianza me golpeara y, sin pensarlo dos veces, me lancé a besarle. No tardó en responderme.

Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda de arriba a abajo, produciendo en mi escalofríos de placer. Deseaba más, y lo deseaba ahora. Peeta lamió mi labio inferior, como una petición silenciosa para entrar. Yo acepte gustosa, dejando que su lengua, caliente y dulce, explorará mi boca. Eso hizo que una sensación nueva y sorprendente, y sobre todo excitante, recorriera mi cuerpo para llegar entre mis piernas.

Solté un gemido que pareció encender a Peeta, que tiró de mi para colocarme a horcajadas sobre él. Me empezó a besar por todas partes: la boca, el cuello, la mandíbula, el lóbulo de la oreja...

Los besos dieron paso a los lametones, y los lametones a los mordiscos.

Yo gemía y suspiraba cada vez que mordisqueaba mi cuello, o cuando simplemente me besaba con ardor.

Y lo noté.

Me pregunté como no lo había notado antes. Moví mis caderas sobre las de él, para estar segura, y él gruñó de forma excitante.

Él estaba excitado por mi. Eso era evidente, por como su virilidad se encontraba dura y... oh Dios, eso hacía que el dolor entre mis piernas fuera insoportable.

Sus labios volvieron a atrapar los mios y le quité la camisa con una habilidad desconocida. Su pecho era aún más musculoso que antes, como cuando lo vi por primera vez en la arena de los primeros juegos, pero varías cicatrices lo adornaban. Quizá más de las que a mi me gustaría. Me incliné y besé cada cicatriz con devoción, haciendo que varios suspiros de placer salieran de sus labios.

Acaricié y lamí toda la amplitud de su pecho, no dispuesta a dejar nada sin probar. Justo cuando mis manos llegaron al borde de su pantalón de pijama, dispuestas a bajarlo, él me paró.

Le miré, entristecida y tal vez un poco dolida, segura de que había cambiado de idea. Seguramente el no me encontraba atractiva.

Pero él se colocó sobre mi rápidamente, casi con rudeza, apoyándose en sus antebrazos. Me beso con fuerza, ahogando mi gemido de placer.

–Mi padre siempre me enseñó que las damas van primero –susurró él, con voz ronca, caliente.

Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda por debajo de mi camiseta, sin permiso, aunque tampoco fuera necesario. Mi camisa acabo en el suelo, donde probablemente se encontrara también la suya. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron sensualmente mi estomago, el hueso de la cadera y también el valle de mis pechos. La piel se me puso de gallina. Sus labios remplazaron a sus dedos, besando y lamiendo cada parte de mi torso.

Sus manos, tan grandes como había observado, recorrieron mi espalda hasta llegar al broche de mi sujetador. Sus labios rozaron mi oreja, haciendo que un gemido entrecortado saliera de mis labios.

–¿Puedo? –preguntó, con una voz tan ronca y excitada que temí tener mi primer orgasmo en ese mismo momento.

Incluso así, excitados, calientes y llenos de lujuria como nos encontrábamos, era todo un caballero.

Arqueé la espalda, esperando que eso sirviera de indirecta. Una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro y me miró a los ojos mientras se deshacía de mi sujetador. Los zafiros que tenía por ojos brillaban, oscurecidos por la lujuria.

Bajo la vista para recorrer mi cuerpo con los ojos. Sus pupilas se dilataron y se inclinó para besar mi cuello, mientras sus manos fueron derechas a mis pechos. Los apretó y recorrió los pezones con la palma, haciéndome soltar un gritito entrecortado de puro placer.

Peeta gruñó en respuesta y pellizcó los pezones, haciendo que me retorciera, arqueándome por completo. Pero él parecía insatisfecho, quería más. Así que se inclinó y recorrió con la lengua aquello que ya había tocado, acariciado y pellizcado. Tomó el pezón entre los dientes y no dejó el otro pecho solo, sino que lo acarició y exprimió hasta que yo soltaba jadeos irregulares.

Necesitaba más, necesitaba más Peeta.

Juro que él tuvo que leerme la mente porque sus besos bajaron hasta el hueso de mi cadera, donde dio pequeños mordisquitos mientras bajaba mis pantalones del pijama. Antes incluso de que pudiera gemir, él tenía entre los dientes la cinturilla de mi ropa interior, lo único que tapaba mi cuerpo a esas alturas.

Lentamente, arrastró la prenda por mis piernas hasta que cayó al suelo causando apenas un susurro.

Pronto me dí cuenta que era la primera vez que estaba desnuda delante de un hombre (Cinna no contaba en esta ocasión) y busqué desesperadamente la manta para cubrirme, pero la mano de Peeta me frenó.

–¿Te avergüenzas, Katniss? –preguntó en un susurro bajo, ronco, pero dulce. Me encogí de hombros y él me miró directamente a los ojos. Los suyos estaban más oscuros de lo normal y tenían las pupilas dilatadas, fruto de la lujuria–. Solo soy yo. Solo yo, y yo pienso y veo a la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Todo en ti es hermoso, cielo. Sobre todo lo que estoy viendo ahora mismo... Pero si no estas cómoda y quieres parar...

Y le besé. Le besé porque solo él podía ser un caballero ahora. Solo él podía hacer que me sintiera hermosa. Pero, sobre todo, lo besé por que no había nada más en el mundo comparado con ello.

Peeta volvió a tumbarme en la cama y empezó a bajar de nuevo por mi cuerpo, llenándolo de besos y marcas de dientes que desearía conservar siempre. Quería que todo el Distrito 12 supiera que era suya. Y, por que no, todo Panem.

Solté un grito ahogado cuando noté como me besó allí donde más deseaba que me besara. Él besó y besó y, antes de darme cuenta, él lamía con ansias toda mi feminidad y yo me arqueaba como pez fuera del agua, soltando una mezcla extraña entre gemidos y jadeos.

–Dios Santo, Peetaaaa... –gemí en voz alta, alargando la ultima letra de su nombre hasta que gemí otra vez.

Eso pareció excitarlo aún más, dado que desliza uno de sus largos dedos dentro de mi. Yo ya no gemía; yo directamente gritaba de placer. Él seguía lamiendo y chupando como si pasara hambre y bombeaba con su dedo dentro de mi como si no hubiera mañana.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Peeta me volvía loca.

Yo jadeaba, gritaba, gemía y movía mis caderas al ritmo de su lengua, sintiendo como el calor que sentía en mi vientre crecía y crecía sin parar.

–Peeta... –jadeé su nombre con desesperación.

Él me miró con esos ojos azules y juró que pude sentir una sonrisa traviesa en mi feminidad antes de que introdujera otro largo dedo en mi.

Grité.

Y él siguió, sin parar, arriba y abajo, fuera y adentro. Volviéndome loca. Me aferré a sus rizos rubios cuando dobló sus dedos dentro de mi, tocando algo que simplemente hizo que no pudiera más.

Arqueé la espalda, grité, y tuve el primer orgasmo de mi vida.

Y mientras, Peeta siguió lamiendo todo, con ayuda de sus dedos, y podía jurar que fue el orgasmo más largo de la historia.

Caí rendida en la cama y cerré los ojos, atrayendo a Peeta hacía mi. Lo besé con toda la fuerza y pasión que era capaz de procesar, porque aún estaba débil por el orgasmo. Él sonrió pícaramente mientras me besaba y susurró.

–Sabes condenadamente bien, preciosa.

Esas cuatro palabras fueron suficientes para volver a excitarme por completo. Lo empujé sobre la cama y me monté a horcajadas sobre él, sin parar de besarlo ni un momento. Sus manos vagaron por mi cuerpo hasta encontrar mi cintura, donde descansaron. Deslicé mis dedos por dentro de su pantalón de pijama y lo baje hasta quitárselo del todo. Peeta gruño de forma extrañamente seductora cuando mis pechos rozaron levemente su virilidad, todavía confinada en sus boxers.

Mordisqueé la piel de su abdomen ante su atenta mirada. Bien, él estaba duro como una roca, así que podía imaginar lo que deseaba. Sonreí endiabladamente, traviesa, como un niño que va ha hacer alguna travesura.

Baje sus boxers y su miembro saltó.

Puede que fuera la primera vez que veía uno, y que fuera inexperta, pero sabía que eso se salía de los margenes.

Era enorme.

Era largo, caliente y estaba duro como una piedra.

No dudé en tomarlo entre mis manos, pero por un momento, no tuve ni idea que hacer. Era la primera vez que hacía esto. En cambio, él parecía tan experto, sabía tan bien como darme placer...

Empecé a mover mis manos arriba y abajo, solo con la idea de darle tanto placer como él me había dado. Mi nombre empezó a salir en pequeños gemidos de su boca, a medida que yo aumentaba el ritmo de mis manos. Pero yo no quería gemidos, yo quería que Peeta gritara como yo lo había hecho.

Así que me agaché y lo tomé con la boca. Inmediatamente, un gruñido sonó del fondo de su pecho; un sonido totalmente animal, primitivo.

Me excitó.

Seguí moviendo mi boca y mis manos en una extraña danza que hacía que Peeta gruñera y jadeara sin parar. Recorrí con mi lengua la punta de su miembro, y eso pareció volverle loco.

–Kat...Katniss, joder... –gimió él rapidamente.

Peeta nunca utilizaba ese tipo de vocablos soeces, pero parecía lo suficiente excitado como para olvidar sus modales.

–Para, Katniss... –volvió a jadear.

¿Estaba haciendo algo mal? ¿No lo estaba disfrutando?

Le miré, apartándome levemente, esperando una replica, pero Peeta seguía gruñendo de esa forma que solo él puede hacer sensual.

–No quiero que... hagas algo... que no quieras... no es...

No le dejé continuar, por que ya había vuelto a meter su miembro en mi boca y lo chupaba como si de un helado se tratase. Él no quería correrse en mi boca porque no quería hacerme sentir incomoda, creía que eso no era propio de una dama.

Pero yo deseaba que lo hiciera.

Cuando arañé sus caderas, metiendo todo lo que pude su miembro en mi boca, él exploto. Yo tragué todo lo que me dio, y, aunque no fuera la cosa más deliciosa que hubiera probado en mi vida, tampoco le hice ascos. Él seguía soltando jadeos y gruñidos que no pude descifrar cuando me aparté, relamiendo las comisuras de mis labios.

–No tenías que...

No se me ocurrió una forma más eficaz de callarle que besándole. Me besó de vuelta y nos hizo girar, colocándose sobre mi.

–¿Estas segura, pequeña? –susurró en mi oído, dándome con sus labios una dulce caricia.

¿Como podía tener dudas a estas alturas? Lo amaba, lo deseaba, y no necesitaba ninguna de las neuronas que había perdido en lo que llevábamos de noche para saber que quería ser suya.

Cogí su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé, con un simple roce de labios primero, para después volcar todo mi amor en él. Sus manos bajaron por mi cintura mientras yo abría mis piernas, ansiando más y más ese momento. Pude percibir como se posicionaba entre mis piernas cuando separó ligeramente sus labios de los mios, aún manteniendo su roce.

–Mírame, Katniss.

No era una petición; no era una orden.

Era un ruego.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con su poderosa y brillante mirada a escasos milímetros de mi. Se limitó a rozar nuestros labios y mantener nuestra mirada mientras entraba lentamente en mi.

Podía notar la tensión en su cuerpo, muestra de cuanto se controlaba solo para que a mi no me resultara doloroso. Cuando se topó con la barrera que mostraba mi virginidad, moví mis manos por su espalda para calmarle, animarle a seguir. Su mirada no se separó de la mía cuando, con un movimiento de cadera, entro por completo en mi.

No me dolió tanto como esperaba. Es más, no sentí dolor en absoluto. Solo la pequeña molestia ante la perdida de mi virginidad. Peeta gimió en mis labios y me pidió suplicante con la mirada el poder seguir.

Alcé mis caderas y las moví levemente, haciendo que ambos gruñéramos de placer. Tomando la iniciativa, Peeta empezó un vaivén con las caderas, lento, alejándose hasta casi salir de mi para luego entrar de golpe hasta el fondo. Jadeé y moví mis caderas al compás, haciéndolas chocar, aumentando el ritmo. El ritmo aumentó y aumentó, hasta que se volvió completamente salvaje.

Mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente mientras prácticamente gritaba ante sus embestidas salvajes. Mis uñas arañaron su espalda, clavándose en la tierna carne; de seguro dejarían marcas en su cremosa piel.

Sus manos pellizcaban mis pezones, estrujaban mis pechos y cuando menos me lo esperaba, un largo dedo encontró mi clítoris, moviéndose a la misma potencia y rapidez que su miembro. Con la mano que le sobraba, atrapó mi rostro y rozó nuestro labios, que se entreabrían para soltar gruñidos y gemidos.

–Los ojos, Katniss. Mírame –gruñó sobre mis labios. Aquello sí que era una orden.

Obedecí, presa del placer y la lujuria, y sus ojos me atraparon mientras aumentaba la fuerza y la rapidez de sus embistes.

Me equivoqué.

_Ese _si había sido el mejor orgasmo de la historia.

Grite, me arqueé, gemí, gruñí... Y cuando grité el nombre de Peeta, pareció como si hubiera encendido un interruptor, y él se corrió dentro de mí.

Ambos no pudimos controlar el impulso de cerrar los ojos y besarnos como dos locos, ahogando nuestros gemidos en la boca del otro.

Peeta cayó sobre mí, derrotado, ambos intentando controlar nuestras respiraciones. De repente, salió de mi y me rodeó con su musculoso brazo, haciéndonos girar y colocándome sobre él. Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio, mientras su mano acariciaba mi pelo empapado de sudor y yo me acurrucaba en su pecho. Solo rompió el silencio su risa, tan natural y dulce como siempre.

–Ahora estas mucho más caliente que antes. Lo siento.

Mi risa hizo coro con la de él. Solo Peeta podía decir eso tras hacerme el amor por primera vez.

–Ha valido la pena –susurré en respuesta, acurrucándome en su pecho aún más.

Se carcajeó una vez más, abrazándome fuerte.

–Te amo, preciosa. Más de lo que podrías imaginar.

–Lo se. Yo... también.

Beso mi coronilla con ternura y me acunó contra si, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

–Hace tiempo que querías hacerme lo que acabas de hacerme, ¿real o no? –murmuré contra su pecho.

Volvió a reír.

–Real. Y tu quieres repetirlo. ¿Real o no?

–Demasiado real para tu propia seguridad.

Alzó mi mentón y me obligó a verle a los ojos. Había una chispa de lujuria aún en ellos.

–Ahora si que necesitas descansar, cielo. Duerme, es tarde.

Se me cerraron los ojos con solo oír sus palabras. Apoyó su mandíbula en mi coronilla y relajo la presión de sus brazos a mi alrededor.

–Buenas noches, Peeta.

–Buenas noches, amor.


	2. Las cenizas del fuego nocturno

**¡Mil gracias por los reviews! Puedo decir que literalmente me puse a cantar y a saltar. **

**Creo que era porque tenía el periodo :S**

**Bueno, tras esa locura momentánea, decidí recompensaros con un capitulo sobre la mañana siguiente a esa noche de pasión.**

**Un beso y mil gracias.**

**Disfrutad (;**

* * *

La** mañana siguiente.**

Me desperté cuando la luz del sol bañó mi rostro.

No abrí mis ojos, porque nunca me había sentido tan... tranquila. Feliz.

Sentía la palma de la mano de Peeta al final de la espalda, y su respiración en la coronilla de mi cabeza. No sería tan extraño –dormimos así muchas veces– sino fuera por el hecho de que estábamos completa y absolutamente desnudos. El roce de su piel contra la mía era suave, excitante, haciéndome recordar la noche pasada. Me sonrojé con furia.

¿Por qué demonios no había ocurrido antes?

Después de la rebelión no habíamos tenido tiempo, ni tampoco la situación, para pensar en... ello. Simplemente dejábamos que nuestra relación fluyera, haciéndose cada vez más y más estrecha. Nos protegíamos y cuidábamos a nuestra manera, queriéndonos aunque no fuera necesario decirlo. Nunca nada me hizo presagiar que pasaría lo que pasó la noche pasada. Aunque admito haber tenido pensamientos algo _impuros _con Peeta algunas veces, como cuando salía de la ducha solamente tapado con una toalla o hacía pan en verano, cuando hacía tanto calor que se obligaba a quitarse la camisa.

Pero... guau.

Peeta Mellark me sorprendió como nunca la noche pasada. Estaba totalmente segura a que me mentía cuando me dijo que era virgen.

Sonreí ante el travieso pensamiento y abrí los ojos.

La luz me cegó durante un momento. Parpadeé rápidamente hasta que pude apreciar parte del cuello de Peeta, en el cual estaba acurrucada. Su respiración tranquila y sosegada me indicaba que seguía durmiendo.

Me levanté con extremo cuidado, no queriendo despertarlo. Me dirigí de puntillas hasta el baño de la habitación, cerrando la puerta lo más sigilosamente posible. Evité por todos los medios mirar mi reflejo en el espejo, mientras esperaba a que la bañera se llenará de agua. No creía que pudiera mantenerme en pie el rato suficiente para darme una buena ducha. Cuando estuvo llena, me metí lentamente en el agua, disfrutando de la sensación de la tibia agua contra mi piel sobrecalentada. Tras colocarme en una posición cómoda, cerré los ojos y sonreí como una tonta al recordar la noche pasada.

Los besos y caricias de Peeta iban fuera de los limites. Nadie podía repartir tanto amor y dulzura en caricias tan salvajes y ardientes. Eran tan especiales, tan únicas. Tan Peeta.

Fue tan caballeroso, tan dulce. No quería que hiciera nada que no disfrutara, aunque estuviera olvidando su propio placer.

Me mordí el labio inconscientemente cuando pensé en que Peeta quizá no hubiera recibido el placer que merecía, el que él me otorgó a mi. Él parecía tan experto, y yo tan inútil.

Me pregunté como me pude creer en su momento que él nunca había hecho el amor con alguna mujer. Los celos, con solo pensarlo, me golpearon como si un ariete se tratase.

No podía imaginarme las manos de Peeta en ningún otro cuerpo que no fuera el mio.

Los besos de Peeta en otros labios que no fueran los mios.

El cuerpo de Peeta unido carnalmente con otra mujer que no fuera yo.

Porque sus manos, sus besos, su cuerpo era solo mio.

Peeta era mio.

Ese pensamiento primitivo me sorprendió a mi misma. Nunca había sido tan posesiva con nadie, quizás solo con... bueno, con mi hermana. Aún me dolía pensar en Prim. Así que no quise que los maravillosos recuerdos de ayer fueran borrados por la tristeza de la perdida de mi hermana o unos simples celos.

Me forcé a recordar cada segundo vivido ayer, desde la inocente proposición de Peeta de abrir las ventanas para que pudiéramos dormir, a mi atrevida afirmación de que se volvería a repetir. No quería olvidar nada.

Intenté inútilmente sumergir mi cabeza en la bañera durante unos segundos para refrescarme. Una ola de calor me recorrió de arriba a abajo con solo recordar los labios, la lengua o los dientes de Peeta en mi cuerpo. Sobre todo en zonas en las que nunca había creído que se pudiera sentir calor.

Enjaboné mi cuerpo lentamente, intentando no comparar la suavidad de la esponja con las manos de Peeta. Aclaré mi pelo y cogí una toalla para cubrirme con ella al salir. Con un suspiro, me coloque frente al gran espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el baño.

Deje caer la toalla.

Mis piernas seguían igual que ayer, largas y con un cierto matiz tostado. Subí la mirada hacía mi... bueno, ya no podía ver esa parte de mi anatomía sin sonrojarme. Subí y reparé en marcas de uñas en el hueso de la cadera. No había notado eso la noche anterior. Seguí mi revisión hasta llegar a mis pechos. Nunca los había visto tan... grandes. Los pezones tenían las leves marcas de los –_maravillosos_– mordiscos de anoche y había un par de pequeñas motas verdes en ambos pechos, la marca de los dedos de Peeta en mi piel. Para cuando llegué al cuello, no sabía si debía sorprenderme. Un hematoma, del tamaño exacto de la boca de Peeta, adornaba mi cuello como una bola roja en un árbol de Navidad. Estaba segura de que si lo tocaba no me dolería, pero la molestia no sería leve. Había marcas de mordisquitos en mi mandíbula y en el lóbulo de mi oreja, y mis labios estaban hinchados y rojos.

Mis ojos brillaban con un brillo que no había visto antes. Felicidad. No había nada más en mis ojos.

Y mi sonrisa.

¿En serio podía sonreír así?

Sacudí la cabeza con una risa y me agaché para coger la toalla de nuevo, envolviéndome en ella. Sequé mi pelo con el secador, un aparato que no era tan rápido como los que había en el Capitolio, pero me ahorraba tener que ir con el pelo húmedo a todos lados. Recé mentalmente para que no despertase a Peeta el molesto sonido que producía. Cuando terminé, salí al cuarto para buscar algo de ropa, ajustando la toalla para que no tuviera que sujetarla.

Peeta estaba sentado en la cama, con los ojos entrecerrados y echando lo que probablemente sería el bostezo más grande de la historia. Su pecho y una de sus piernas estaban al descubierto; la fina sabana cubría solo aquello que yo había visto –_y probado_– ayer.

Una gran sonrisa, un poco adormecida, apareció por su rostro en cuando me vio. Reparé en las marcas de uñas que había en su espalda y en gran parte de los hombros. Seguramente había incluso sangrado.

Me sentí aun peor que cuando pensé que él no había recibido placer suficiente.

–Buenos días, preciosa.

La alegría que destilaba su voz fue lo único que no hizo que me derrumbará. Peeta estaba feliz; yo estaba feliz.

Como una niña pequeña corrí hacía él y me senté en su regazo, abrazándolo por el cuello. Él envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor, fundiéndome contra su pecho.

–Me encanta la forma con la que me has dicho los buenos días hoy, pequeña –apretó el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura–. Aunque hubiera preferido despertarme contigo al lado.

Sonreí como una tonta al escucharle.

–Necesitaba una ducha.

–Ya veo... –susurró, acariciando mi cuello con las yemas de los dedos. Me aparté levemente, sin separar sus dedos de mi. Él miraba atentamente la marca de su boca en mi cuello–. ¿Te duele?

Y ahí estaba. Esa caballerosidad, esa dulzura tan propia de él.

Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

–¿Y a ti? –murmuré, triste y avergonzada, pasando las yemas de los dedos por sus hombros.

Él echó una carcajada.

–Creeme cuando te digo que no puedo ser más feliz ni estar en mejor estado de lo que lo que estoy ahora.

Y me besó.

Parecía tan insignificante un beso ahora. Después de todo lo acontecido anoche, cualquiera podía decir que me sentía satisfecha. Que mentira.

La dulzura y ternura típicas de un beso de Peeta seguía ahí, sin duda, pero era evidente que ya no había limites. Ya no tenía que controlarse, no tenía que prestar atención a cuando debía parar.

Porque no _debía_ parar.

Yo quería esto, siempre lo quise, y ahora que él lo sabía, ya no había restricciones.

Amaba esa libertad.

Aferré su cuello con mis manos, acercando su rostro aún más a mi. Su sabor seguía siendo el mismo; esa dulce esencia que me envolvía, junto con el calor que él desprendía.

Se separó lentamente, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Sí. Definitivamente no puedo estar mejor.

Sacudí la cabeza con una risa y lo besé fugazmente los labios, para luego levantarme. Él me miró, alzando una ceja.

–¿Adonde crees que vas, muñeca?

Me di la vuelta, mirándole con el cejo fruncido.

–¿Como me acabas de llamar, Mellark?

El aludido apretó los labios, intentando no sonreír. Sabía que eso me cabrearía más.

–¿Yo?

Rodé los ojos, sonriendo, y me dirigí al armario a buscar algo que ponerme. Tenía hambre y quería bajar a comer algo. Le miré sobre el hombro, esperando verle levantando en busca de su ropa y preparado para hacer un desayuno a base de pan calentito, panecillos de queso y a saber que más. Pero Peeta se había vuelto a tumbar en la cama, con la almohada sobre el rostro y la cadera prácticamente descubierta.

Me mordí el labio ante aquella imagen tan malditamente sexy y le tiré una de sus camisas, esperando que se levantará de una vez a hacer aquel pan del cual casi ya me había vuelto adicta. Él gruño y tiró la almohada al suelo, sentándose de nuevo y dirigiéndome una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Katniss, quiero dormir... –lloriqueó. Aunque su mirada era casi de enojo, su tono era como el de un niño pequeño.

–Peeta, y yo quiero pan calentito... –rogué con mi voz más persuasiva, poniéndole un puchero.

Él sonrió juguetón, dejando atrás todo rastro de pena o lloriqueo.

–Yo estoy calentito, preciosa.

Que alguien me diga de donde coño habían sacado al Peeta que tenía delante. Él nunca habría sido tan descarado. _Nunca_.

O quizá siempre había sido así y nunca lo había demostrado.

Quizá lo ocurrido anoche había echo que la vergüenza y la timidez hubieran desaparecido y ahora solo estábamos él y yo, sin tapujos. Así que alcé una ceja, siguiéndole el juego, porque ahora me daba igual todo menos Peeta.

–¿Quieres un mordisquito, Peeta?

–Todos los que tu estés dispuesta a darme.

Y se levantó.

No se en que narices estaba pensando creyendo que al levantarse bajaría mi libido. Evidentemente, ya nada tapaba aquello que yo más deseaba ver. Pero a él no le frenó mi mirada llena de deseo ni mi paralización temporal, sino que se siguió acercando hasta que quedo a milímetros de mi boca. Sonrió de forma pícara y rozó mi escote con los dedos, llevándolos al borde de la toalla.

Me sonrojé fuertemente cuando él miro descaradamente mis pechos, aun tapados por la toalla, pero visiblemente erectos.

–Todo, Katniss. Todo.

Y con un sencillo movimiento de dedos, dejo caer la toalla. Mis pezones ya estaban erectos y podía sentir mi humedad entre las piernas. Antes de que pudiera reparar en nada, me atrapó entre la pared y su cuerpo y me besó con lujuria. Su cuerpo caliente se frotó contra el mio y yo ronroneé cual gata en celo. Mis manos fueron a sus fuertes hombros e intenté acariciarlos con suavidad, no olvidando los arañazos, pero la forma en la que me besaba y sus manos me acariciaban no ayudaban. Solté un gemido ahogado entre nuestro labios cuando sus manos rozaron mis pezones y los pellizcaron. Sus labios bajaron por mi mentón hasta mi cuello, donde rozó con los labios la marca que estos dejaron ayer. Automaticamente, mis caderas se pegaron a las suyas cuando se inclinó para tomar entre sus labios uno de los erectos pezones. Gemí y el lamió lentamente el pezón de arriba a abajo, soplando después.

Solté un pequeño grito.

Repitió la acción en el otro pecho y subió de nuevo para besarme, bajando sus manos hacia mis muslos. Alzó uno de ellos y yo envolví su cintura con él, haciéndole suspirar de placer. Su mano subió por el interior de mi muslo hasta que llegó a lo alto de este, húmedo por mis fluidos. Gruñó.

–Joder, Katniss, estas excitada. Me deseas.

Mi mente estaba demasiado embotada como para replicarle con una frase irónica. Simplemente me froté contra él con desesperación, esperando que le sirviera de afirmación. Él soltó un gemido y metió uno de sus largos dedos en mi, mordiendo mi labio inferior. No tuve tiempo a jadear antes de que metiera otro dedo más y empezara a moverlos de forma sincronizada, salvaje.

Me arqueé entre él y la pared, y con un pequeño saltito, envolví su cintura con mis piernas. Sus mano libre fue a mi trasero, que aferró con fuerza, clavando sus uñas en la carne.

Ronroneé.

Si era así como se sintió Peeta cuando lo arañé, realmente él tuvo que disfrutarlo.

Me separó de la pared y se dirigió a la cama, sin sacar sus dedos de mi.

–Me vuelves loco, joder. Eres como una droga. No puedo parar, Katniss... No puedo,

Gemí cuando el metió un tercer dedo en mi feminidad.

–No pares, Peeta. Maldita sea, ¡no pares!

_Cuatro horas después._

Estaba sentada en un taburete, delante de la barra americana que separaba el salón de la cocina. En esta ultima, Peeta sacaba los panecillos y galletas que anteriormente había metido en el horno y los colocó frente a mi. Echo a reír cuando yo cogí un panecillo con rapidez, aun quemando, y le dí un bocado rápido, antes de dejarlo en la mesa para esperar a que templara. Apoyó un codo en la mesa y acunó su mejilla en la mano, mirándome con una sonrisa.

–Pareces radiante.

Entendía a que se refería. No era porque la única prenda que me cubría fuera su propia camiseta o porque mi pelo ya era un caso perdido. Estaba jodidamente feliz. Sentía mi piel y mis ojos brillar, y no podía dejar de sonreír. Era normal que él lo notara.

Sacudí la cabeza con una pequeña risa.

–Dime algo que no sepa. Por cierto, tengo una pregunta.

Él cogió una galleta y le dio un bocado, asintiendo con la cabeza, incitándome a seguir.

–Me mentiste al decirme que eras virgen. ¿Real o no?

Él negó con la cabeza, tragando.

–Absolutamente no real. La noche pasada era virgen hasta que me saltaste encima como una gata en celo.

Le miré con los ojos como platos, exagerando un poco el movimiento, pero realmente sorprendida.

–No te creo. ¡Y yo no me tiré sobre ti!

Él alzó una ceja, pícaro.

–¿Por qué no me crees? Es la verdad.

–Eres demasiado... –murmuré, sonrojada. No sabía como decirlo– perfecto. Yo la noche pasada no sabía que hacer pero tu...

Peeta se inclinó en la barra y me besó con ternura, apartándose a los pocos segundos. Volvió a tomar la postura de antes y sonrió.

–Anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Eres perfecta. Y yo era virgen –rió–. No se porque no me crees. Simplemente hice aquello que creí que te debía hacer... Me deje llevar.

–Yo también –susurré, aún más sonrojada que antes–.

Él volvió a reír para rodear la barra y sentarse en el taburete de al lado, cogiéndome de la cintura para colocarme sobre su regazo. Cogió el panecillo que yo misma mordisqueé y me lo llevó a la boca. Le dí un mordisco y él lo acabó, lamiéndose los labios.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y lo miré hacia arriba, dedicándole una sonrisa.

–Te quiero.

–Te quiero.

Reímos juntos y Peeta se inclinó, besándome con dulzura. El beso se alargó y ya empezaba a sentir ese nudo en el estomago y esa humedad entre las piernas que ya se me estaba empezando a hacer familiar. Él sonrió juguetón entre nuestros labios, sabiendo lo que causaba en mi, y pude sentir su erección. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Peeta ya me había cogido en brazos y me llevaba rápidamente hacia nuestro cuarto.


End file.
